the underground
by escape reaction
Summary: AU and probably OOC. "I mean, if I don't like looking and your face I highly doubt he would like to suck it." because she was queen and she was allowed to do that.


**title:** the underground  
**author:** escape reaction  
**pairing:** sasuke&sakura  
**word count: **2, 362  
**discalimer:** i do **not **own _naruto, i'm not your boyfriend baby- 3OH!3 _(which i have stolen quotes from)_, the apple corporation (in relation to ipods, iphones and macbooks) _nor any other phone mentioned here eg: _sidekick. _  
**note:** my computer time is about to run out. woe. better make this quick. if you read this, i love you. and i'm okay with unrequited love. it's the second best kind!  
**warning:** there's probably too much texting and too crappy a story-line for you to like it. if you get to the end, i commend you. and if there's lingo you don't understand, tell me in a review, i'll explain. OH, and i enjoy ending sentences in freakin' weird places. kay and i have a thing for fragments.  
**dedication:** ELLEN JANE. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT. LESS THAN THREE.

**ENJOY, YO.**

-

He downed a flask of definitely _questionable _liquid and smirked.

"Welcome to _The Underground_."

_-  
_

_  
These children learn from_ **cigarette**_ burns, fast _**cars**_, fast _**women**_ and cheap _**drinks**_._

-

"Sakura, honey, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes, Mother." I closed the lid (accidentally on my finger, might I add) of my mac book and opened the first book I touched.

The door swung open.

"Sakura, you're reading the Thesaurus?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely, you haven't read it?" The Thesaurus? Holy hell. Fml.

Mum shook her head chuckling and exited the room.

I threw the book and it landed against the wall with a thunk. I collapsed backwards on my bed and sighed. Just before my pants vibrated.

(Oh yes. You did hear correctly.)

I flipped or slid or did what ever you do with a Sidekick open and read the message from Ino.

**To: **_**Sakura**_**  
From: _My Favourite Looser_**

SAKURA.  
I HAVE NEWS.

TEXT ME AND I'LL TELL YOU.  
LESS THAN THREE.

**To: ****_My Favourite Looser_  
From: _Sakura_**

WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?  
MUST BE IMPORTANT

SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T JUST TELL ME IN THE FIRST TEXT, PENIS-BREATH.

**To: _Sakura_  
From: ****_My Favourite Looser_**

YEAH SKANK.  
THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
THERE'S A NEW CLUB OPENING UP DOWN-TOWN.

I'M TALKING DOOOOOOOWNTOWN.

**To: ****_My Favourite Looser_  
From: _Sakura_**

Ino. You just quoted the Simpsons didn't you?  
I heart you. All the way to infinity and beyond.

**To: **_**Sakura**_**  
From:****_ My Favourite Looser_**

So are you going to be there?

**To:_ My Favourite Looser_  
From: _Sakura_**

Only if Mum thinks i'm studying.  
Wink.

**To: _Sakura_  
From:_ My Favourite Looser_**

Why did you wink? You're confusing me.  
But i've got to motor as the iPhone is running out of power.

ttfn, sweetums.  
(Meet me at my house at seven pm. Sharp. You better not stand me up bizatch.)

_So_, new club, hmm?  
I guess they need the _**Queen** _of Konaha Girls High there to deem the joint danceable.

I, of course, do not blame them. Why would you _not_ want the top of your teenage hierarchy at the opening of your club?

(I am not kidding about this Queen/King/Hierarchy thing. It's very real. And it's very much voted by the student body. I am the first junior to be voted queen. Sasuke's the first junior to be voted king. It's a match made in heaven. Or hell. Whatever sinks your ship.)

And I won't assume it's an underage. I have a fake ID and it's used on an almost-daily basis.

And besides the fact that I am morally obliged to be there, Sasuke Uchiha's gonna be there. That's a _definite _plus.

(And I swear, I'm not _that_ egotistical. Well, maybe I am. Who's complaining?)

-

"You know, I'm really kind of bummed about the death of Michael Jackson. I've never lived in a world without him and, I'm really kind of feeling the strain," said Ino as we waited in line for the club.

"Yes. I concur. He was pretty much made of pure awesome."

"Besides the whole kid-rape issue."

"Yeah, I know, but his talents much out-weigh the scandals. I mean, seriously."

"Sakura, why the fuck is this taking so long?! I mean, li-"

"ID's?"

I grabbed my ID out of my purse and flashed a set of white teeth just like on my photo. (Who says you can't look good in drivers license photos? Even if they're fake.)

Ino followed suit and the bouncer downed a flask of definitely _questionable _liquid and smirked.

"Welcome to _The Underground_."

We've never gotten caught. Our ID's were made by the one and only, Itachi Uchiha. King of the fake ID and brother of regulation hottie, Sasuke Uchiha. The King of the all-boys highschool next to ours. Let me tell you, a wire fence doesn't separate all the goings on they tried to prevent by separating the school in the first place. We're bad.

And he just broke-up with his girlfriend of a year-and-a-half. And my outfit just screeeeeams perfect rebound. And my personality whispers perfect girlfriend. He's a smart kid. He can make the decision.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hello?" There was a red-haired girl with glasses standing before me with what seemed like a posse.

She smirked. "Hello, Sakura. Queen of Konoha High. Well, not any more." She flipped her hair and have her friend a little high-five.

Not any more? Aw, she's trying to be tough? How cute. "Pardon? What was that? Any more? Oh, honey. You're seriously not trying that are you? Until I graduate, you _will _be under _my _rule. Got it? Bub?"

Her jaw went slack and she looked like she'd been slapped across the face.

"Oh, darling, close your mouth. You wouldn't want to be catching flies, would you? That is, of course, if they don't get caught on lipgloss, first. Tone it down next time, sweetie. And now that I mention it, the eyeliner, too. And your eyeshadow is positively horrific. I would say that you learnt from a hooker, but I'm not one to pick on someone _lesser _than me."

I turned and winked at Ino. We strutted off towards the bar before Ino called to the red-head over her shoulder.

"Oh, and what's your name, doll? She asked.

"Karin," She spat, trying her best to look composed and stoic.

"Well, Karin, tell me this. Which do you prefer, Fashion Victim or Ensemble-y Challenged?"

OH! INO JUST WENT THERE. BREAKING OUT CLUELESS.

Karin glared as best as she could. Which wasn't that great.

"I believe, that was a burn." I said as we, once again, turned on our heels and continued towards the bar.

"Hello ladies," Said Gaara. Gaara? He just seems to be following us around.

"Salutations".

"Hey, Sakura," He said taking two glasses from under the counter and filling them with some sort of _liquid_. Ino and I never really knew _what _he put in our drink. We just knew that it tasted _fucking great. _

"What are you _doing_ here?" Asked Ino. "Weren't you working down at _Halo_ last week?"

"Yeah, but they offered me more to work here."

"In demand, huh?" Said Ino, polishing off half of her drink.

"Well," I said cutting in, "This is _Gaara _we're talking about".

"Exactly."

I heard her gasp and glass shatter on the floor.

I swiveled on my bar stool to see Karin... and. Karin and. Sasuke. Karin and Sasuke. Sasuke and Karin. Completely. Just completely.

Gaara put a hand on my shoulder and Ino swatted it off.

_**so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating-**  
"Hello. Yes. I can see."_

_**nice legs daisy dukes makes a man go-**  
"Yes. Sakura and I are watching."_

_** in the night i hear him talk, the coldest story ever told-**  
"I can fucking see. Everyone can fucking see."_

If phones weren't ringing they were vibrating, people were twittering, myspaceing, facebooking, blogging.  
Telling everyone connected to a computer.

And I wasn't fucking standing for it.  
Gaara passed me a drink and I stood up.  
I dug the heel of my stiletto into the glass that Ino dropped before walking elegantly over to Karin.

I took a fist-full of her hair and pulled her off of Sasuke.

"Oh, darling. You didn't did you?"

She smirked and wiped her lips with her finger-tips.

_Cool, calm and collected, Sakura. _That was my mantra_. Cool. Fucking calm and. Collected. _

"I really am glad you took my advice, taking off all that excess lip-gloss, but on someone. Let alone Sasuke? That's a bit trampy? Don't you think?I mean, if I don't like _looking _and your face I highly doubt he," I pointed to Sasuke's direction. "Would like to _suck _it."

She pursed her lips and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

_DUDE. _Not cool. This is not a fucking myspace photo op.  
Biatch.

"Oh, dear. Do you speak? Did you get that far in school, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I _speak. _Of course I speak," She slurred stumbling over to me.

"Public drunkenness is an offense, sweetie."

"Like _you _can speak _Sakura Haruno," _She broke-up my name into it's separate syllables. "_You_ are a spiteful bitch," she poked me in the chest and I slapped her hand away.

Ha! She thinks she's being tough.  
Like I haven't been through this before.

"Karin. Are you finished? There's a couple things about our highschool you must know. You need a concrete facade. Heart of glass, maybe, but honey, don't let it show. And there is, was and always will be a queen. It's not you. Deal with it."

She huffed and turned around, tears in her eyes. She grabbed for Sasuke's hand and he pulled away, shaking his head. She let out a high-pitched squeal and pushed through the crowd on the dance floor to make her escape.

I didn't feel a bit bad for her. Not a bit.

I didn't realise Ino had come up behind me until she bumped me towards Sasuke.

I tripped over my heels into his chest. He caught me in his arms and I looked up into his eyes. Smoldering, onyx eyes. He smirked.

_Hott._

"Don't you think that was a bit mean, maybe?"

_"_Don't you think you were a bit mean. Mackin' with her."

"Sakura, contrary to popular belief, we don't go out. Anymore anyway."

"I'm willing to change that," I whispered.

"Hey, you know, _you_ broke up with_ me_."

"And I don't know why I ever did. Probably the worst mistake I've ever made."

"Very dumb. On your behalf."

"I concur."

He lent down and captured my lips with his. I had forgotten how _good _it felt.

"You are definitely the best kisser," I said as we broke apart.

He smirked. All was forgiven I guess.  
I mean of course. This is me we're talking about.

-

**FIN. **

CHICKEN SANDWICHES AND COKE ARE REALLY NICE AT TWO THIRY-ONE AM.  
AND WITH GOSSIP GIRL THROWN INTO THE MIX, HOW CAN YOU GO WRONG?

YOU CAN'T.  
(after this i'm going to watch that _christine- the killer car_ movie and then _the black narcissus_. epic win)

(fun fact, i've had a total of nine seizures in my life. i had convolutions once as a young lass. haha.)

**//EDIT, HOLMES//**

i pretty much re-vamped the end. 'cause it was shit.  
i did not like it ooooone bit.  
not one.

read **& **review, daddio.


End file.
